


Things That Go Boing! Boing! Boing! In The Night

by luchalibrarian



Category: Psych
Genre: Coupledom, Established Relationship, F/M, Jassie, Love Stories, Nicknames, nighttime activities, schmoopy love stories, what lassie does at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luchalibrarian/pseuds/luchalibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into Late Night Lassie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Boing! Boing! Boing! In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Random Juliet/Carlton one-shot that demanded to be written.

Juliet rolled over and hugged the cold pillow on Carlton’s side of the bed. She groaned in frustration, “again, Carlton?”.

She had grown accustomed to waking up alone in the middle of the night. It had started not long after she and Carlton had gotten to the “sleeping over” stage of their relationship. Not much had changed in the last year, aside from the fact that they spent more nights together.

Neither her nor Carlton had a good recent track record with relationships. His separation and ultimate divorce, the unseemly tryst with his former partner, and the string of awful dates he’d been on in the handful of years she’d been his partner. (The dead clown story was legend, even McNab’s wife knew about it by now.) On her end, and she hated to think of her dating history as better than his, she just hadn’t connected with anyone deeply enough to maintain anything long-term. Of course the fact that he was her partner and her superior had put a lot of doubts in her head about this relationship, too.

After the initial awkwardness and honeymoon phase, they’d come up with a solid plan to keep professional and personal separated as much as possible. So far it had worked. They went through the proper channels to report their relationship, and to the surprise of many, it hadn’t affected their work one bit, at least not in a negative way. Everyone was grateful for Carlton’s improved attitude, and she was proud of the fact that she’d weaned him off of Jorge’s Burrito Shack for most of his meals. Jorge still held a grudge.

Getting used to an empty bed when she’d fallen asleep with her boyfriend was an entirely different story.

At first, it struck her as odd, and yes, she had just once engaged in the self-blaming, “what did I do wrong?” train of thought. She knew the answer was nothing, but convincing herself of that was easier said than done given the circumstances.

Her Detective skills jumped into overdrive the first few nights. She knew it wasn’t work. Work would necessitate that he woke her up to rush to a crime scene. The clothes she’d not-so-carefully stripped off him were still tossed haphazardly on the floor. Holster hung over the door with his sidearm snuggly strapped in. Cell phone charging on his nightstand. He hadn’t left the house. Eventually she just went back to sleep and Carlton was beside her again when the alarm went off.

Juliet had tried her best not to pry. She really did. Carlton obviously needed a little time to himself… at two in the morning… when she was staying the night. Nope. She had to investigate. It was what she did best.

What she found that first night was exactly what she found every night she bothered to get up – Carlton sitting cross-legged on the living room floor, wearing nothing but his boxers, playing Mario Kart.

Yes. Mario Kart.

Juliet tied her bubblegum pink shorty robe and poked her head into the living room to watch him for a few moments. It was adorable, really. He was so focused on the game that he never knew when she was watching him. Something about the game relaxed him and helped him think more clearly, he had explained when she’d questioned him about his nocturnal habits.

“Carlton, it’s bedtime. We have a meeting with the DA first thing in the morning,” she said as she came into the room, taking a sip from his bottle of water.

“Kay… no! Fuck you, Yoshi” he replied, eyes trained on the television.

She stifled a snicker and ruffled his hair lightly, “I mean it. Game off. Come back to bed or I’ll… ground you.”

“Huh? Ground me?” He dropped the controller in a fit of frustration, “Dammit, Banana, you made me lose. You distracted me because you knew Donkey Kong had a entire turtle army to throw at me.”

“How can I make you lose when you don’t even really play? All you do is try to run Yoshi, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi off the road.”

“That is not the point. I was winning.”

“No matter how hard you try, none of them are going to burst into flames. Now, come to bed or you’ll be couching it for at least a week, Monkey.”

“I can’t sleep on the couch, it hurts my back.”

“Then no sleepovers for a week. Do you want to push me and try for two?”

Carlton looked up at her and sighed, “No. I’ll come to bed. You owe me for costing me the game.”

“Your repayment is getting sleep tonight and being ready for the DA tomorrow. Instantly I owe you nothing. Go to bed. I’ll be there in a few minutes. I need some water.”

He pushed himself up off the ground, pressed a kiss to her lips, and shuffled himself off to bed as instructed.

Juliet retrieved a glass of water, turned the Wii back on, and muted the tv. Time for her to see what Mario Kart had to offer.

 


End file.
